


Benedict's Reward

by Foreveracumberbitch



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Emmys, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveracumberbitch/pseuds/Foreveracumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's Emmy win gets his girlfriend excited... Really excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after watching the Emmys and trying to figure out why Benedict wasn't there. So I wrote something smutty, since that's the first thing that comes to mind when I think about Ben. ;) This is my first time writing smut so please be kind!
> 
> UPDATE: Benedict just announced at TIFF that while the Emmys were going on, he was at home in London sleeping! So technically, my assumptions weren't wrong!!! Heeehee ;)

“Hang on, hang on!” I clasped my cellphone between my chin and shoulder as I scrabbled for the remote control. I frantically hit the volume button until the sound coming from my television was booming. I was on the phone with my best friend Liz; she was living in Seattle, I was in London, and we were watching the Emmy Awards, eagerly awaiting the announcement of the winner for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or Movie. Instead of attending the awards ceremony, Benedict had decided to stay in London for a few days with me, so we could spend some quality time together. He was currently out picking up takeaway we had ordered online, and I was panicking. He was about to miss it! 

“Hurry up! They’re announcing the nominees now! HURRY UP!” Liz’s voice was strained and breathless. I sat on the black leather sofa and steeled myself for the news. 

“And the Emmy goes to… Benedict Cumberbatch!” 

All the noise around me faded away; the thunderous cheering of the audience on the television, the screaming of Liz coming from the phone I had now dropped on the floor, and the pounding of my own heart. I could not believe my ears. He had been working his butt off since the early 2000s, and after so many years with little to no recognition (until Sherlock), he had finally been properly acknowledged. My Benedict. An Emmy award-winning actor. Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch had an Emmy. . I felt my eyes leak something hot and wet, and I tasted salt in my mouth; and I realized that I was crying. It was at that moment that the front door to the flat opened. Through my veil of tears, I saw Benedict hastily place the brown paper bag on the dining table, and rush towards me. 

“Darling! What’s wrong?! Is everything alright?” I felt his hands on my very wet cheeks, and he brushed my tears away with his thumbs. 

I threw my arms around his neck, and peppered his face with kisses. “Oh, Ben! You did it! You did it,” was all I could gasp. 

Ben pulled away from me, eyes wide open in bewilderment. “What… do you mean, I did it?” He ran a hand through his curling hair, dyed dark brown for Black Mass. “The… the Emmy…” He sat down on the sofa, blinking slowly. 

I plopped down on the sofa, clasping his hands between mine. “Sweetheart. You won. YOU are the Outstanding Lead Actor.” I was completely breathless, as was he. His bright blue-green-gold-gray-sunlight-rainbow coloured eyes gazed into my own, and his lips parted as he let a large breath escape from his lungs. 

“Oh my God. I got it,” he breathed. “I can’t believe it. I really got it.” His face broke into the biggest and most radiant grin I had ever witnessed, and he scooped me up in his arms. I laughed gleefully as he swung me around and set me on my feet, and then before I could catch my breath, his perfect, full lips crashed onto mine. His large, strong hands grabbed both sides of my head, and he kissed me with an intensity that I could feel all the way to my toes (which were now tingling). I fisted my hands in his hair, and felt a moan begin rumbling in the depths of his chest. 

“Love…” he pulled away from me much too quickly, and I sighed with disappointment. I kept my eyes closed, to preserve the image, the scent, the passion… “The takeaway’s going to get cold if you continue what you’re doing.” 

I kept my fingers locked in his hair, and tugged. His pupils blew wide until they nearly blocked out his irises, he let out the most arousing and desperate sound my ears had ever heard, and I nearly came right then and there. 

“Darling,” he groaned as I forced him to his knees. “Take it easy, please. You don’t want to do anything you might regret.”

I smirked. “Don’t I?” I tugged – even harder this time – and he gasped. I giggled, and released him. He scrambled (somewhat ungracefully) to his feet, and gripped my shoulders tightly. I began to protest, but he pulled me into his chest and growled in my ear, “Enough teasing, woman. Do you want me to fuck you right here on the kitchen table?” 

I felt myself flush, and I reached up to yank his lovely face down to my short, 5-foot 5-inch height. I licked a wet, hot trail around the outer shell of his ear before whispering “I triple dog dare you” in the most seductive voice I could muster. 

Benedict needed no encouragement. His hands encircled my waist, lifted me, and set me down HARD on the kitchen table. I shed my shirt and bra effortlessly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and crashed our lips together once more; I saw stars as his lips left my mouth and began roaming the rest of my body. I shuddered as I felt his tongue move lower, lower, lower… I cried out as his mouth closed over an extremely hard nipple; I ached, wanted, needed… His lightly calloused hands ran all over my torso, and I grabbed his luscious locks before he went too far. Pulling him up to me, I panted, “Enough of this, Cumberbatch. Now it’s my turn. You’re wearing way too many clothes.” I yanked on his chambray shirt as forcefully as I could, but could only manage to send one or two buttons skittering across the floor. Ben chuckled, and unbuttoned all the buttons with one hand in a matter of seconds. I grabbed his shirt and pulled the hateful material off of his flawless body; a deep growl erupted from him as I raked my fingernails over his beautiful, rippling chest and abdominals. I leaned down and sucked lightly on his prominent collarbone, and he ground his erection into my thigh. I gasped as I felt my insides tingle with electricity and anticipation, and I clasped my hands behind his neck, pulling back so I could gaze into his eyes. 

“Take me to bed, Benedict Cumberbatch,” I purred. His lips curled into the most lascivious smile, and he kissed me again with such fervor that I thought my lips were going to fall off. I felt myself being lifted off the table, carried a few short steps to the bedroom, and thrown quite roughly onto the bed. A glorious weight on top of me brought me out of my slight daze, and I realized that Ben was currently leaving some lovely hickeys all over my body. I tucked a leg under him and rolled him over, seating myself on his waist and planting my hands firmly on his chest. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs, and stroked the smooth skin as he tipped his head back and groaned breathlessly. 

“Love, I -” 

“Shush,” I placed a finger on his lips. “It’s my turn to make you breathless. Now, pants off, darling!” 

Benedict smirked as he unzipped his fly, moving as slowly as possible. I practically ripped his pants off of him, and slid down his body until I had him firmly in my grasp. I swirled my tongue lightly around the tip of his swollen cock, and I felt his hands fist in my hair. 

“Oh God,” he gasped. “Oh FUCK. Don’t stop.” 

I continued my ministrations for a minute or two, until Ben was a writhing heap, toes curling and hands clutching at the bed sheets. I loved this feeling; the ability I had to reduce an eloquent, distinguished gentleman into a trembling mass, moaning and groaning my name. It gave me a rush that I had never experienced before, and I enjoyed every moment of it. Finally, he slipped his hands around my wrists and pulled me up so we were face to face. 

“I was going to take it slow, savor every moment, and make sure you were properly taken care of, but I can’t handle it any longer,” he panted. He planted a hand on the small of my back and flipped me over, kissing me roughly, pulling my short and panties off in one swift motion. I felt my body come alive and thrum with pleasure as he slowly entered me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I adjusted to his girth,. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I felt as if his eyes were boring into my soul. “Do you see what you do to me?” he purred, moving slowly at first, then picking up the pace until the entire bed was groaning and creaking. “You make me crazy,” he growled, slamming his body into mine. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, breathing in the lovely smell of sex filling the air, and listening to Benedict moan my name. The pleasure was overwhelming, and I could feel my climax quickly approaching. 

“Ben, I’m so close,” I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. 

He pressed his lips to my neck and growled, “Come for me, love.” 

And I did, until I could no longer speak. I cried out his name as I clung to him, and he followed soon after with a shout, grasping my wrists so tightly that I felt my hands go numb. I ran my hands up and down his back soothingly as he collapsed on top of me. He chuckled, and rolled off of me, running a hand through his now extremely mussed up hair. I grinned as his eyes crinkled in a smile, and he cupped my face in his hands.

“God, that was amazing,” he breathed, kissing me swiftly. “I clearly need to win awards more often.” 

I giggled and ran my fingers through his curly hair, extracting a sigh and groan from his lovely lips. “You are amazing, Ben. How’d I get so lucky?” I continued playing with his hair, and he rested his chin on my stomach, looking up at me. 

“I should be the one asking that question, my darling. I’m the lucky one; you are my everything.” He bit his lip and looked up at me through those beautiful lashes of his, and I thought I would die from the cuteness.

“I’m just sorry that you couldn’t be at the actual event,” I sighed, tapping his cheekbones affectionately. 

“Sweetheart, I would rather spend a moment with you than win all the awards in the world.” He kissed my hipbone softly, and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

I gazed down at Benedict affectionately ran a thumb across his cheek. “You hungry? Takeaway’s probably cold by now.” 

Ben laughed and sat up. “Maybe in a bit.” He stretched, groaned, and flopped down next to me and pulled me back against his chest, nestling his chin in my shoulder. “Cuddle with me,” he cooed, nuzzling my neck like a sad puppy. 

“Alright, darling.” I leaned back against him and closed my eyes, savoring the beautiful moment. I laughed quietly as I heard him begin snoring softly. So much for takeaway, I thought, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. I kissed his cheek gently, pulled the comforter over his sleeping form, and settled against him. “I love you,” I sighed, falling asleep in Ben’s strong arms in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comment if you like it, or message me with any suggestions! I appreciate you checking out my little story, thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
